


So You Had Sex With A Man Who Has Different Political Opinions

by SheWhoWillRise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cousins Sharon Carter and Tony Stark, Crack Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, graphic talks of sex acts but that's it just talking, idk cousins sharon and tony have a talk about their sexy times with assholes, idk what i'm writing ok i had this idea and it wouldn't leave my brain, post civil war????? i think??? idk this is a weird fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: Sharon and Tony have wine and talk about their sexapades.





	So You Had Sex With A Man Who Has Different Political Opinions

**Author's Note:**

> So I started shipping Billy Butcher (from The Boys) with Sharon and Tony (separately lmao). So here's a fic about Sharon talking about Billy and Tony talking about Steve.
> 
> I guess.
> 
> no knowledge of the boys needed other than billy beats up superheroes when they kill/hurt civilians and he's working for the cia.

Sharon poured more wine into her glass, "he thinks all supers are evil and ' _deserve what's coming to them._ '"

Tony hummed, leaning across the couch.

"Said that if the CIA had sent him and his team after Steve, the whole airport thing wouldn't of happened."

"I mean, he's not entirely wrong," Tony said.

Sharon raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you fucked him right?"

Sharon snorted, "but of course. I mean come on, I'm not gonna work an op with _Billy Butcher_ and not have a go 'round."

"Does his reputation precede him?"

"If you're talking about the ' _hard and fast_ ' reputation, I wouldn't have any idea. I just know he cries when _pegged_."

Tony inhaled his wine, having to cough it out.

"He let you do that?"

"Apparently what his loves more than controlling women  _is_ controlling women," she smiled.

Tony drank more wine to sooth his throat.

"So what about you and Steve, huh? I saw him walking out of here," Sharon asked, smiling slyly.

"Look, just because he lied to me about my parents doesn't mean my ass wants to stop being eaten  _Sharon_."

Sharon laughed, bending forward and nearly spilling her wine.

"Thing is though,  _I_ wanted to go 'hard and fast' but apparently the  _only place_ we're not allowed to hurt each other is in the bedroom. I told him to  _smack my ass,_ and what does he do?"

"Barely-"

" _Barely taps it!_ Like I told him to make _my. ass. red._ and he just taps it!" Tony threw his arms up, exasperated.

Sharon shook her head, "men."

**Author's Note:**

> anyway so like, if this was interesting to you, follow me on [tumblr](http://shewhowillrise.tumblr.com) for more ' _interesting_ ' ideas. *wink*


End file.
